Three-dimensional games for display on personal communication devices, such as but not limited to, cell phones, PDAs and the like, have been developed. The game graphics may be developed with a “Games Developer”, such as in a high level studio environment.
Graphics data for three-dimensional games pose a challenge to graphics processing in real time. For example, in interactive games, objects move on the display screen. The movement of the objects changes many parameters in the display, e.g., shading, hidden features, etc. In prior art processors, this can cause a serious problem in the huge I/O requirements used to process the data (see FIG. 1). A large amount of SRAM (static random access memory) is needed and even a good 3D game engine chip is not sufficient to process the data in a tolerable amount of time.